Movie Charades
by Madvy
Summary: Oneshot. The turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey play a slightly different version of Charades to pass the time.


Disclaimer: No matter how I hard I wish upon a star or how many pennies I throw into the magic wishing well, I will never own the turtles. I also don't own Splinter, April, or Casey. Nor do I own any of the movies or TV shows mentioned in this story. I am only borrowing the titles, quotes, and characters from the movies and showsfor the sake of the game. I don't mean to offend or upset anybody. Sorry if I do. And I don't own the game "Scene It." However, I do have a Disney version in our back bedroom.

Author's Note: This story originally came to me when I saw a board game called "Scene It." For those of you don't know what the game is about, here's a brief explanation. The game has a number of movie clips and quotes. Your job is to be the first one to figure out which movie the clip and/or quote comes from. I've never actually played the game, but I do know that that's the main gist of it. Anyway, while playing a game of charades with my friends, I got the idea to combine "Scene It" with charades. Our group tried it out and had a great time. I thought this game might make a great one-shot story for the guys. Anyway, I've tried to use a number of different movies, from ones I know very well to others that I've only seen pieces of. I've also tried to include both current and not so current movies. I apologize if anyone out there is unfamiliar with any of these movies. However, I do encourage my readers to play along with the guys and try to guess the correct movie before finding out the correct answer. You may find it fun! Anyway, I'd also like to state that I may not get all the quotes exactly as they are in the movies-some of these are coming right from my memory, so **_PLEASE_** don't flame me if I don't get the quotes exactly right. However, I assure everyone that all the movie answers are accurate so no on can vex me for that one. And if no one believes me on that one, then they can rent or buy the movies and watch them for themselves, only to realize that I had the movie titles right all along. Hah! And no one get offended if some of the quotes have cuss words in them. That's why I have a T rating for this story. These quotes may not be the most appropriate ones to say around the house, but they are funny. Anyway, it's time to have some fun. On with the story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Movie Charades"

By Madvy

"Oh man, I'm sooooo bored." Mikey's moan echoed throughout the lair.

"Mikey, if you're so bored, why don't you come up with something to do?" asked Don, who was busy in his lab tinkering with some sort of mechanical device.

"Because, I've already done everything there is to do in the lair, like five thousand times already."

"Uh…" Don rolled his eyes as he tried to draw his focus back to his work.

But Mikey's complaining was remorseless. "Oh…what can I do now?"

Suddenly, Leonardo emerged from his room. He had been trying to meditate, but Mike's unrelenting whining had pierced even his great concentration. "Mikey, I'm sure there's something around here that you can do," he said.

"Hmmm, let's see." Mike's head began to swirl with ideas. "I've already read all of my comic books at least three times. I've played and beat every video game we own. You won't let me take my hover board or skateboard out for a run. No one here will let me practice my guitar or drum playing because you say I'm too loud-"

"That's because you _are_ too loud," smirked Raph, who was just coming out of the training room from a much-desired workout with some weights and a punching bag.

"Hey, I am no too loud," stated Mike. "I just happen to have a stronger voice than other people."

"Yeah, a voice that could shatter glass if it could only reach a higher pitch instead of volume," said Raph.

"Raph…don't start. Please, not today," begged Leo.

"Oh, and why shouldn't I, huh Leo?" Raphael snapped.

"Because, we're supposed to be taking the day off, and you know how Mikey gets when he's bored. We don't need you starting a dispute. We hardly get off days like this as it is, and I think we should be enjoying this one, instead of wasting it away by arguing about something that doesn't even need arguing about."

"Oh fine," grumbled Raph. He sidled over to the couch where Mike was sitting and plopped himself down on the soft cushions. "Well, since we're supposed to be 'taking the day off' what would you recommend doing?"

"Well, I was just asking Mikey if he could think of anything," answered Leo.

"And I was answering Leo's question, when I was so _rudely_ interrupted by you," remarked Mike.

"Oh, well excuse me for just pointing out a fact," snorted Raph. He lay back on the couch and crossed his arms in a huff.

"Alright Mikey. Could you think of anything else that could keep you at least decently occupied and which won't make too much noise?" asked Leo.

"Well, I was thinking of watching a movie, but I've seen all the ones we got. I may love movies, but it's no fun to watch them when you know exactly what's going to happen every time," said Mike.

"Why can't you just watch TV then?" mumbled Raph.

"Because, Raph, I've already flipped through all the channels, and I swear, there is nothing to watch! Absolutely nothing!"

"Oh my god, the world's going to end," Raph replied sarcastically. He threw his arms up into the air. "Lord of heaven and earth, save us because Mikey can't find anything to keep him occupied!"

"Hah, hah, very funny Raph," said Mike. Raph couldn't help but chuckle at his own well-produced joke. "But I'm serious," continued the orange-clad turtle. "I really can't think of anything to do! I don't know what'll happen if I don't find something to do soon! I might even go crazy!"

"Like that hasn't happened already," Raph mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, a familiar male voice called from the lair door. "Well then maybe we can help." Two humans walked in with smiles on their faces.

Leo turned from his spot behind the couch. "Hey April, hey Casey," he said.

"April! Casey! Thank all of New York you've come!" Mikey bounded off the couch and ran up to the humans. "I've been trying to come up with something to do for the past hour. I've got such a bad case of cabin fever; I've practically got it coming out my ears."

"Oh Mikey, don't be so dramatic," said Don, as he came out of his lab. "Hi April, Casey," he called.

"Hey Don," returned April. "How's it going?"

"Oh, not too bad. Mikey here has just been keeping himself occupied by driving everyone nuts about how he can't think up a single idea of what to do on a day off."

"Hey, it's like Leo said. We don't get a whole lot of days off, so it's not like I've got a bunch of side projects to keep me busy," retorted Mike.

"Well, if you don't come up with something soon, I might just knock your head in. I'll bet you'll be able to come up with something then," Raph threatened.

"Raphael, you will do no such thing to your brother." Everyone looked up as Splinter was just exiting his room. The old rat hobbled over and joined the group. "Forgive me Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones for not properly welcoming you earlier. I was in the middle of a nap when I heard you come in."

"Oh it's ok Master Splinter," said April. "Casey and I are used to just coming and going around the lair. Isn't that right, Casey Jones?"

Casey had been having his own quiet conversation with Raphael when he was caught off guard by April's question. "Huh? What? Oh yeah, coming and going…sure…do it all the time," he said.

"Yes, I suppose so," said Master Splinter.

"So, now that you guys are here, what do you want to do?" inquired Mikey, who, by now, was desperate for any form of entertainment.

"Well, I was hoping that you guys might want to do something," said April. "I hadn't thought of any of you ever being bored before."

"Believe me, it's not a first," said Donatello.

"I've got an idea," said Casey.

"Really Casey? What is it?" asked Leo.

"Well, I remember this game that my friends and me used to play back when we was kids and all. It was like charades, except you could talk. One guy would get up and say a line from a movie. And instead of guessing what the person was doing, you guessed which movie the line was from."

"Oh, you mean like you do in that game, "Scene It?" asked Don.

"Yeah, it's a lot like that game," said Casey.

"Sounds like a great game to me!" exclaimed Mikey. "We can all play; it'd be fun!"

"I'm sure if will be for you," said Raph. "You already know all the lines to every movie in existence."

"Not every movie," retorted Mike.

"Just about," growled Raph.

"Guys, let's not fight over this," said Leo. He stepped in between his younger brothers and began to push them over the couch. "Come on, let's all sit down and give this a try. Who knows, we may actually like this game."

"Oh, alright fine," mumbled Raph. "I'll play, but I'd better not have to do anything stupid."

"Don't worry, you won't. All you have to do is say movie quotes; stuff like that," said Casey.

Soon, the entire group of seven was situated in the living room area in front of the TV's. Splinter, April, Mike, and Raph were sitting on the couch, while Don occupied one car to their left and Leo a recliner to their right. Casey sat on a lawn chair next to Leo.

"Alright, if we are all present, how do we begin this game of yours Mr. Jones?" asked Splinter.

"Well, usually, we'd all drawn numbers out of a hat, and whoever got the number one would go first. Then, we'd take turns saying movie lines, and whoever guessed the right movie would get to go up and say another line."

"Sounds cool, but how do you win?" asked Mike.

"You don't. It really isn't one of those games where somebody wins. It's more of one of those time-passing games that's just fun to play."

"Ok, well then I guess we'd better decide who goes first," said Leo.

Don brought over a piece of paper and wrote the numbers of one through seven on it. He then cut the numbers out into little squares and placed them in a bowl he had found in the kitchen. "Ok, everyone, pick a number," said Don. He held out the bowl, and everyone reached in and drew a square. Once they all had a number, Don stuck his hand in and pulled out the last square. "Well, I got four, who got number one?" he asked.

"I did!" exclaimed Mike. "So, now what do I do?" the orange-clad turtle asked Casey.

"It's like I said, you just go up there, think of a line from a movie, say it, and then we try to guess what movie it's from."

"Awesome!" yelled Mike. He jumped up from his seat and stepped in front of the TV's. "A quote from a movie, huh?" he thought.

"Don't make it too easy," said Raph.

"Or too hard," added Don.

"Ok, I got one," said Mike. "But I'll need something first." Leaving everyone curious, he stepped around the back of Leo's chair and pulled out one of his brother's katanas from the sheathes on his back. "Can I borrow this for a minute?" he asked his elder brother.

"I guess," said Leo. He had absolutely no idea what his little brother wanted to do with one of his swords, but he figured he must have a good reason for it. "Just be careful with it."

"Don't worry, I will," said Mike. He walked in front of the group and took up the traditional starting position in fencing. "Here's my line. 'Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die!'" He took a few swipes with Leo's sword. Unfortunately, they were a bit too close to Don which caused the purple-banned turtle to pull back further into his seat.

"Mikey! Stop!" yelled Donnie.

Suddenly, Leo was up out of his seat and grabbing his sword from Mikey's hand. "I'll take that!" he said.

"Hey, that was part of my act!" complained Mike.

"Well, your act's over now, so I don't think you need to scare Donnie with one of my katanas anymore."

"Fine Mr. Party-pooper. But since you're up, you can go on and guess what movie my line was from."

"I don't have to guess. It's from _The Princess Bride_. I think everybody's seen that movie; it's a classic. Besides, Inigo says it all throughout the movie anyway."

"Yeah, you got it," moaned Mike. He slumped over to the couch and sat back down.

"Well Leo, you got it right, so now it's your turn to go," Casey said.

"Oh, alright," sighed Leo. Already, he was wishing that he was back in his room meditating. But he had already gotten involved, and he knew he couldn't back out now, not with his whole family expecting him to play. "I think I have on. Here goes. 'Oh, you two turn out fine; it's your kids I'm worrying about.' There, that's it."

The whole group thought in a combined effort. The room was silent for a moment, until Don spoke up, "Is it from _Back to the Future: Part II_?" he asked.

"Yup, pretty good Don," said Leo.

"Sweet, I got it right," chirped Don.

"Good Don, now you go up there and say a line, but you can't use the same movie," said Casey.

"Ok," replied Don. He got up from his chair and stepped forward as Leo sat back down. "I think I have a good one." He cleared his throat. "This one wasn't actually said, but it was in the movie. 'Follow the white rabbit.'"

"Oh, it is _Alice in Wonderland_?" asked Mike.

"Nope," said Don.

"Aw, man," whispered Mikey.

"Come on Mikey, do you really think Don would make it that easy?" taunted Raph.

"I don't know, I just said the first thing that came to my mind," replied the youngest turtle.

"Well I know what it is," said Raph.

"You do?" wondered Don.

"Ya, it's _The Matrix_. That was what Neo was told to do if he wanted to find the truth out about the Matrix."

"You're right Raph," said Don.

"Nice, now it's my turn." Raphael stood up as Don went and sat down once more.

"Ok, mine comes from a slightly older movie, so I hope you guys can get it. I always thought this was the best line in the whole movie anyways. 'Oh, tell me that's not another parade.'"

Once more, the lair was filled with silence as the family members' minds scanned their memories for the correct answer. Casey was the first to speak. "Oh I know that one. It's from _Godzilla_. I remember cause' I watched that movie with you at my place."

"Yeah you got it. I remember we had good time that night," Raph reminisced.

"Ok, before you two lovebirds get all flashbacky on us, Casey needs to go. He got it right," said Mikey.

Raph gave Mikey a cold stare for the lovebirds crack, but moved aside as Casey took center stage. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grumbled as he plopped back down on the couch.

Now it was Casey's turn. "Oh man, this is so cool. I haven't played this game in forever. Alright, mine's from like the best set of movies ever. I'll bet you guys won't guess which movie this is from. 'Laugh it up, fuzz ball!'"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Mike was jumping up and down on the couch. "I know it! I know it!"

"Please Michelangelo, control yourself," replied Splinter calmly.

Mikey settled down. "Sorry Master Splinter, but it's so easy."

"If it's so easy Mikey, then what is it?" asked April.

"Simple-_Star Wars: Episode Five_," stated the turtle proudly. He held up one full hand along with two of his three fingers of the other hand.

"Geez, Mikey. I should have known better than to believe that you'd never guess that," whined Casey as he returned to his seat.

"Are you kidding me?" said Mike. "I've seen all the _Star Wars_ movies to date like a bazillion times, and well as those _Clone Wars_ shorts that they show on TV."

"Mikey, a bazillion isn't a real number," said Don.

"Well, it should be," said Mike.

"Quit stallin' Mike, now go," snapped Raph.

"Ok, ok, give me a minute? I got to think up a real good one."

"Knowing Mike, he'll think of a movie that only he's seen," said Leo.

"I've got it!" brightened Mikey. "Ok, try this one on for size. 'Oh my God, you've castrated him!'"

"That's _the Wedding Planner_," stated April. "I love that movie."

"Man April. You got that so fast, no one else even had a chance to guess," sulked Mike. "How'd you know what it was anyway?"

"You must be joking," retorted April. "Mike, _the Wedding Planner_ is a chick flick. So, naturally, I've seen it. Besides, it's a sweet movie."

"My question isn't why you've seen that movie April, it's why Mikey's seen it?" wondered Raph.

"Yeah and why did Mike pick that quote of all the lines in the movie?" asked Leo.

All eyes turned towards the turtle in orange. Mike's gaze drifted over the sea of stares. "Well…" he gulped. "It was just one of those movies that happened to be on when I was just flipping through the channels a long time ago. The movie looked interesting, so I watched it." That explanation seemed to satisfy most of his family. "I remember that quote was from the part where the guy knocks over this naked statue and accidentally breaks off the statue's…uh…private part…I thought it was funny, so I just had to use that line!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that scene," said April. "It was one of the most hilarious parts of the movie. Especially when the wedding planner and the groom-to-be try to glue the piece back on the statue and it gets stuck to the guy's hand. So, he's left standing there holding the piece with his hand on the statue and a guard comes by saying that they can't _touch_ the statues. The guy lifts his hand up and, low and behold, the piece is still glued to his hand and he goes, 'Well, you'd ya look at that. It came off.'"

The whole room burst into laughter. "Now I know I have to see that movie," laughed Raph.

"Or at least that part of it," added Leo between chuckles.

"Yeah, I'll bet I could get my day's ration of laughs from that scene," Raph replied while still in the mist of laughing.

"Ok, April (giggles) it's your turn," said Don.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can think of any good lines, but I'll try," said April.

She stood up front and thought for a moment. Then, she snapped her fingers. "I think I've thought of one that we've all seen before. 'Hello boys, I'm back!' So, what do you think?"

"Hmmm, that line could be from a number of different movies," said Leo.

"Yes, but I believe that it is from _Independence Day_," said Splinter. "Am I correct Ms. O'Neil?"

"Why yes, it is," said April.

"Wow, Master Splinter, I didn't know you had seen that movie," said Raph.

"Well, as some have discovered far too often, I can be full of surprises," stated the rat.

"So sensei, can you come up with a good line?" asked Mikey.

"I believe I have," said Splinter. He cleared his throat. "'They are called sais, and they are _not_ for touching.'"

"Huh, sounds like something I've probably said before," said Raph.

"Yes, I am certain you have," responded Splinter. "But, this quote is indeed from a movie."

"Well, ya got me," Mikey said. "I'm not sure if I have seen a movie that's got sais in it. Swords, staffs, yes. But sais, no."

"Isn't it strange how nobody uses sais in movies?" Don wondered.

"Pity," smirked Raph. "They don't know what they're missin'."

"Actually, there have been two movies when one of the main characters fights mostly with sais," said Leo.

"Oh yeah, fearless leader, which ones are they?" asked Raph.

Leo winced at his ever hated nickname, but continued. "In _Daredevil_ and _Elecktra_, the same assassin, Elecktra, is skilled in many forms of the martial arts, while her main weapon of choice is the sai. And get this Raph, she fights in red most of the time."

"Well, what do you know? If she weren't some made up character, I might actually like to meet her. Maybe have a sparring match to see who's got the better skills. I'd probably win, but…"

"Hard to say Raph. She had some pretty sweet moves on her, not to mention the fact that she looked awfully good in her attire," said Leo.

"Ok, enough talk," said Mikey. His brothers' conversation was wearing thin on his short enough patience. "Which one is it Leo? _Daredevil _or _Elecktra_?"

"It's _Elecktra_ Mike," stated Leo.

"Very good Leonardo," said Splinter.

"Well, I happen to like that movie. It's got some great fight scenes, especially the end where Elecktra and his guy fight in a sai/katana match," said Leo. He got up from his chair once more to take his turn.

"Sai/katana match?" perked up Raph. "You gotta be kiddin' me? I gotta remember to add that to my list of movies to see."

"You mean besides _The Wedding Planner_?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, beside that one," said Raph.

"I'd like to see _Elecktra _too," said Mike. "I love all those movies that have those cool kick-butt ninja style fight scenes in them."

"It might be interesting to see which shots are effects and which ones are real people," said Don.

"Most of them are the real actors Donnie," said Leo. "I read this article that said that Jennifer Gardner, the lady who plays Elecktra, and the guy who played her main adversary, used real weapons in the movie."

"Really?" wondered the brainy turtle.

"Oh yeah. The director said that they did dull the katanas down a bit so that they weren't knife cutter sharp, but both them and Elecktra's sais were the real deal, and still as deadly as ever. However, Gardner was so skilled with the sais and the other guy had so much control over his swords, that they were able to do all of the fight takes without stunt doubles. It took them three days to shoot the final fight scene, and not one single person got hurt."

"Wow," said Mike.

"I'll say," said Casey.

"They must have practiced really hard to be able to do that," said April.

"That's more than we can say for us, huh Leo?" Raph said. "We may practice a lot, but we always end up finding a way to hurt each other in one way or another during our spar matches."

"That's because you're actually trying to get a hit in Raph. Our fights are never pre-choreographed; they're on-the-spot. The actors practiced their fight many times before they actually shot it on film."

"I know," sulked Raph. "But still, I don't think the fact that we get hurt even during sparring matches means that we're any less skilled than a bunch of actors."

"I never said we were," Leo defended.

"And we use real weapons too, and they're not dulled down."

"They couldn't be; not with the lifestyle we live."

"Would you guys quite yapping and get on with the game!" cried Mike. "Sheesh, that's the second time now that you two have gone on into your own little world while the rest were still sittin' here."

"I have to agree with Mikey on this one guys," Don piped in. "If you want to talk, let us finish the game first. Please?"

"Oh, sorry," said Leo.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Raph.

"Good, then let us continue," Master Splinter said kindly. "Leonardo, I believe you still have yet to tell us what your movie quote is."

"I haven't? Ok, uh, let me try and think of one." He paused. "Ok, here's one I always liked. It's more of a short monologue, but I think it's funny. 'You remember that bank job in Merekesh? I'm flying high, hiding in the sun; the white boy here flags me low, so I fly low. The next thing I know, I get shot! I'm lying in the middle of the road, with my spleen hanging out, and he waltzes by with some, belly dancer girl.'"

"That's from _The Mummy Returns_," said Casey. "That's a great movie."

"You're right, Casey," said Leo.

"Cool, now I get to go again," responded Casey.

Soon, the game really began to get underway as everyone quit having small conversations and got completely wrapped up in the game.

"'Aahchoo! Oh sorry; I'm allergic to bullshit,'" was Casey's quote.

"_I, Robot_," exclaimed Raph.

Raph's quote was "'We came, we saw, we kicked its ass!'"

"Who you gonna call, _Ghostbusters_!" yelled Mikey.

The orange-clad turtle was ever too excited to say his quote. "'Scurry your way outta this.'"

"_Spider-Man 2_ Mike," said Don.

The brainy turtle's quote was one that made everyone laugh a little. "You don't like it, then you can kiss my furry little butt.'"

"Oh I know," said April. "That pug dog said that in _Men in Black_."

April's line was a little bit tougher. "'Ah, he's choking. We should leave.'"

"That's from _Mr. Deeds_," said Leo. "I liked that movie, even if it was a little sappy. Ok, I got a good line. 'Here's lookin' at you kid.'"

"I don't think I know that one," said Mike.

Once more, the family was sunk deep in thought. They remained quiet until Splinter finally broke the silence. "It that line is from _Casablanca_?" he asked.

"You guessed it again Master Splinter," said Leo.

"Cool, now Splinter gets to try and come up with a line," said Casey.

"I'll bet stumping this chump shouldn't be too hard," said Raph while pointing at Mike.

"Hey!" cried Mikey. "I'll have you know that I've seen most of the movies that we've used lines from."

"Oh yeah, then how come you've only gone up there twice?" asked Raph. He knew he was starting to get on Mike's nerves and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Because, if I guessed all of them, then no one else would get a chance to play, that's why."

Splinter cleared his throat. "Uh hem."

Raph and Mike stopped arguing and looked up at their father. Splinter was giving them his serious look. Both turtles knew immediately what Splinter was expecting of them. "Sorry sensei," they both moaned.

"It is alright, my sons. But please, next time, try to be a little more considerate of others. Now, for my movie quote. This one is between two characters. 'I think I swallowed a button. Oh, what a shame. Too bad it was not a zipper.'"

Donnie laughed. "That sounds kinda like something a dog or a cat might say."

"That's because a dog and a cat did say it Donnie," Mikey said.

"You think you know what it is Mikey?" asked Leo.

"I sure do. It's from _Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey_."

"When did you see that movie?" wondered Raph.

"It was on TV yesterday. I was doing a bit of channel surfing and it happened to be on. Chance the dog was ripping up a blouse while Sassy the cat was making fun of him. I thought it was funny when Chance started chasing Sassy throughout the house, and it was right in the middle of a wedding too."

"Ok…" said Raph.

Don looked up at a clock that was hanging on the wall. "Hey guys, it's almost six o'clock. Is anybody else here getting tired of guessing movie titles? I know I am," stated Don.

A chorus of agreed murmurs reverberated through the turtles' home.

"I think we all are Donnie. Besides it's getting close to dinner," said Leo.

"And I'm sure we would not want to keep Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones for too long," said Splinter.

"Oh it's ok Splinter," said Casey. "April and me don't mind stayin'."

"Casey! We can't overstay our welcome," scolded April. "We'll stay until the end of the game and then we really will have to go."

"But why? I'm sure the guys would love havin' us over for dinner? Ain't that right guys?"

"Casey! Inviting yourself to dinner is rude! Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

"Yeah, but I was always too busy doin' other stuff to listen," admitted Casey.

"Uh…" April put a hand on her forehead.

"It's ok April. You guys can stay," said Don.

"Yeah, it'd give me a chance to have a wrestling rematch with Casey after we eat. Ya still hopin' to beat me Case?" asked Raph.

"You know it. And don't you worry green pants, cause as soon as chowtime's over, you are goin' down!" replied Casey.

"Master Splinter, would it be alright if April and Casey stayed for dinner?" asked Leo.

"Certainly. Michelangelo, would you mind cooking for a couple of extra guests?" inquired Splinter.

"Not at all. In fact, my last movie line is exactly what I think about it."

Mike's statement got Raph curious. "Which is?"

"'Cowabunga!'" yelled Mike.

"Mikey, that's just something you say," stated Don. "It's not from a movie."

"Oh yes it is," said Mike.

"Oh yeah, then which movie is it?" asked Raph.

"Why, our movie of course," said Mike.

At first, everyone was silent. Then the sound of "oh" echoed everywhere.

"I forgot about that line," sighed Raph.

"Wasn't it at the end of the movie?" wondered Leo.

"I think so," said Casey.

Everyone started laughing. They laughed so hard that their sides hurt. Then, no one could laugh anymore. They were all too tired. The family all laid back and relaxed in silence.

Then suddenly, Don asked, "Hey wait. We have a movie?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THE END.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's Note: Well, another short story down. I asked a bunch of people I know to think up some of their favorite movie quotes which I used in this story. I also included some of my favorites (like _The Mummy Returns_ line; I love that movie!) I hope everyone was pleased with the ones I used. Hopefully, most of you out there have seen these movies, but if you haven't, it's ok. There are so many movies out there; it's hard to pick only a few to use. I was thinking of writing a sequel to this short story. If you'd like to read another round of "Movie Charades," let me know. And, if anybody has any movie quotes that they'd like to see in it, leave them along with your review. Make sure that they come from movies that most people would be familiar with and that your quote and answer are accurate. I don't want anyone complaining that I used the wrong quote from the wrong movie. If I like it, I might just use it. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story. Thanks and, as always, GOD BLESS:)


End file.
